


Mess With My Heart

by Jenfly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Drama, Fluff, M/M, McCoy's Necklace, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but it seemed there was some curiosity and surprise in Vulcan's eyes as he gazed down at his necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw **Star Trek Beyond** a few weeks ago and all those Spock/Bones scenes were so delicious that there was no other possibility than to start shipping them. ;) I wanted so badly write something of the duo and though I was very unsure of even starting to write anything I still decided to give it a try. Since I'm pretty new in the fandom and this being my first fic in the said fandom I may have not get everything right so I apologize if the character's seem to be a little bit OoC. It has also been very long time since I've written something in English so there's probably some mistakes (hopefully not too much though).

Ripple of conversation had quiet down as most of the party quests had taken their leave from the party, each continuing their night elsewhere. McCoy was leaning on the table, stared at the distance and unconsciously played with his necklace. His mind was full of criss-crossing thoughts that he had been trying to sort out for a while but it turned out that he was still quite confused about events of the resent few days. Slowly he had come to realization that he may have been some kind of feelings towards certain Vulcan with whom he had had to spent much time on the planet Altamid and now he wasn't sure what to do.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Time spent in space seemed really to have gotten him messed up.

”Leonard.”

He was startled by the very familiar voice beside him and he straightened up quickly, then turning to face Spock who stood as usually hands behind his back, expression as stoic as always. McCoy wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but it seemed there was some curiosity and surprise in Vulcan's eyes as he gazed down at his necklace. 

”I did not think you would wear that considering how you reacted to Uhura wearing similar jewel.”

”Yeah, me wearing this is quite a surprise, isn't it?” McCoy gave a little laugh trying to hide his nervousness as Spock kept looking at the necklace with an unnerving intensity.

”It pleases me greatly to see that you have accepted it as it is a token of my deep caring.”

McCoy blinked a few times and Spock took a step closer to him. His heart started to beat faster and he lifted weight from one foot to the other.

”Deep caring?”

Spock raised his eyebrow questioningly before answering. ”Indeed. I assume you remember our conversation on Altamid and that you did not allow me to express my thoughts related to our relationship. You seemed to think that I did not care of you but I can assure that I do care, perhaps more than I have allowed myself to admit. On the planet I had come to the realization that my feelings for you may go beyond friendship and tried to voice that but since I was not allowed to do so I had to find out another way of showing my affection after we had arrived here.”

McCoy was staring at Spock dumbfounded, mouth slightly ajar, not quite believing of what he had just heard. Slowly Spock reached out his hand, touching the necklace and McCoy was holding his breath as Vulcan's fingers brushed ever so slightly against his skin. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt a light blush starting to cover his cheeks. Spock's stoic expression softened a little while corners of his lips turned slightly upwards.

”If I have not interpreted incorrectly I believe the feeling to be mutual.”

”How did you - - Oh, nevermind. What about Uhura? I thought you two had sorted out your disagreements and gotten back together. She looked pretty happy while talking to you earlier.” 

”Uhura and I agreed to go on separate ways as I consider her as a friend. She had realized that I was not telling her everything and when she got to know about my feelings towards you she was rather pleased and advised me to make my intentions clear.”

Spock's gaze drifted momentarily to the necklace and then back to McCoy's eyes. Vulcan's fingers were still touching the jewel and his skin, unbelievably soft and intent look observing him. McCoy breathed deeply in, unsure of what to do or say. The current situation was something he had not anticipated but at least it had cleared up a few things. Hell, he might be crazy finally admitting it but there was no way he could hide his feelings anymore.

Spock's hand fell from the necklace, travelling down, past his chest, then moving on to his left arm leaving behind a warm tingle though that wasn't much compared to the feeling when Spock's fingers met his. Pleasing warmth spread throughout his body, he could feel the deep affection, contentment and joy surging through touch and his heartbeat steadied as the feeling of security and calmness took over. He let out breath he had been holding, looking into Spock's eyes that now held so much softness that could not leave anything unclear.

Soon the moment was gone and McCoy shook his head trying to process what had just happened.

”Leonard.”

Hearing Spock calling him by his real name made his heart jump a little and smile rose to his lips. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hands on Spock's sides, the whole act feeling somehow incredibly intimate. His gaze fell down to Vulcan's slightly parted lips which looked so inviting. Slowly he leaned in, watching how Spock would react but as he didn't show any signs of possible resistance McCoy closed the distance between them. The kiss was sweet yet a bit tentative but still it felt like a whole new world had opened in front of him. 

Eventually they had to part in need of air, their eyes meeting after parting. The corner's of Spock's mouth were slightly curved upwards and McCoy would probably never admit it out loud but it actually looked pretty adorable.

”So...” he started, finally getting back his speaking ability. ”We're settled then?”

”If you mean that we can consider ourselves to officially be in a relationship, I believe we are.”

”Great. It's getting late so I think I'm going to head to my quarters now. I guess I see you tomorrow?” 

”That is only logical.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and shook his head smiling, patting Spock's shoulder and started heading to the doors. Halfway through he stopped and turned back to face the Vulcan, taking hold of the necklace.

”Spock.”

Spock turned to him raising an eyebrow.

”Thank you.”

”You are welcome, Leonard.”

McCoy nodded and left the room behind. On his way to his quarters he had enough time to gather his thoughts which were now much clearer than before. However, he wasn't so thrilled of the thought when Jim would get to know about his and Spock's relationship. It was sure he would never stop teasing him about that. 

_Dammit,_ he thought when he was finally able to lay down on his bed. _How on earth the hobgobling had managed to mess up his heart?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will always make my day better. :D


End file.
